An old Memory
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: During a rebellion Sheska was killed, Winry's one constant ever since she met her. That one thing that didn't change. Post CoS. Guessed on rating. Friendship Sheska and Winry. Oneshot.


**A random story idea that crossed my mind and refused to leave until I wrote and posted it. I didn't really edit it, just minor here and there, so it's not that good. **

**Summary: During a rebellion Sheska was killed, Winry's one constant ever since she met her. That one thing that didn't change. Post CoS. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA sadly. :'( **

First, Winry's beloved dog Den had lost it's leg. Then her parents died. Then her beloved friend's Mom, who I always looked at as an aunt had died. When I though I was done loosing everything I cared about my best friends were always traveling. While they traveled she met a wonderful man, who she lost as well. Then I lost one of them, when he finally returned he left quickly. Taking his brother, my other friend, with me.

She had one thing left, a friend that was a constant. Sheska. That friend had those little things that annoyed her of course, like her belief in aliens and the fact if there was a book nearby she'd run over and grab it. Causing Winry to laugh and have to pry it from her hands. Sheska was that constant for Winry that kept her from becoming super upset when she had lost those two dear friends, Ed and Al.

Sheska didn't know a ton about loss, but she knew quite a bit. Her Dad died from a heart attack when she was three. Then she had an older brother that was a soldiger and died in the Ishvalan war. Then her Mom had died only a few months before Alphonse and Edward left. She had known Edward and Alphonse decently as well, and she hated knowing they left as well. But, of course, three years after Al disappeared, Winry ended up loosing Sheska as well. Her one constant.

There had been some rebellions in Central against the government, from all the people that agreed with Breadely. During one of them, Sheska was shot. Winry was there when it happened, she was visiting her for the weekend. They had been leaving the library (she was showing Winry a book on automail) and were heading to see Gracia and Elicia. Then while heading there it happened, Sheska was shot. Some officers came out and stopped everything, but it was to late. Hawkeye was one of the officers and brought Sheska to the hospital with Winry. Sheska's last wish had been to die in a library. So as she was dying, Winry and Hawkeye brought her there and she died as she lived. With her nose buried in a book.

Winry had taken care of Sheska's funeral. Her aunt was going to but since her aunt was already busy with Sheska's mom's funeral and Winry took care of it. Now the funeral was over Winry was taking care of Sheska's stuff.

Winry sat in Sheska's old house, going through her stuff. Nearly all of it was books. Not that she got a good look at all the books she realized they were actually entertaining for the most part. So all the work went show, as Winry would spend most of the time sitting down and going through the books. Now that she got to see all the books she owned she figured Sheska could of had her own library. Winry had arranged with Central library to donate most of the books there.

Winry closed and sealed off another box. She sighed and looked around, wiping away a tear. She picked it up and put the box on a pile. She sat down on a chair and sighed again. She remembered some old memories of Sheska. Ever since Alphosne disappeared with Edward she would sometimes get a far off look in her eye, and she's stare into the distance. Though Winry had no idea why, she wished she had asked one day before she lost the chance. All those memories seemed so far away now...

Winry picked up a book. This one was different from the others, it had actually been put away neatly. It was put right by a small lamp, though from experience Winry knew most books Sheska had are put in some random jumble that only made sense to her. Even the ones she read that were on this table were usually open and had a ton of pieces of paper in it. But this one was just closed and normal.

The book also didn't look like a regular one, it was large and Winry opened it. It was a... scrapbook? At first they all were of her and her family. Then there was a section that had a huge label that said, "**Friends memories**"

Winry felt more tears fill her eyes as all the pictures were of Winry, and other people in the military. Such as Hughes, Havoc, and Fuery. Though most were of Winry, and Sheska with Winry. It broke Winry's heart, to see that it seemed she didn't have that many friends until she got that job in the military. The fact Winry seemed to be her best friend as well. Winry had to admit, she had some suspicions because she never seemed to be the most social person. She even once said she never mentioned her memory much because she was worried people would make fun of her.

Winry checked her watch and stood up with a sigh. She had to go back home to Risembool for a week before returning. She took the scrapbook and decided to take it with her. She went on the train and went on it, looking through the scrapbook more as she went. As well as reading more books Winry had decided to read from Sheska's collection.

On the train ride the looked out the window. The train came to a stop at a station and Winry jumped up, looking out the window at what she saw. She saw Sheska in her military uniform standing there and smiling. She was rubbing the back of her neck and grinning. Then she put her hands down and just smiled at Winry. Then a gust of wind came, and with it Sheska disappeared.

Winry sat back down, she wasn't sure what she was. But it made her feel slightly better.


End file.
